PS I Loathe You: My Version
by craziikat
Summary: Ehmagawd, The boyfast is done, done, and done. After all the crazy drama, it's time for some new schemes, new enemies, and new boyfriends. The Pretty Committee's ready to battle, even if the battles against each other. Read & Review Please :
1. Profiles

**P.S I LOATHE YOU**

**My Version**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the characters or title**

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE **

Massie Block: Ehmagawd, the boy fast is finally declared, done, done and done. After Massie broke her own rule, it was called off. Now that the Pretty Committee's back and strutting the school halls, they're in search of crushes for the Sweethearts Dance. Massie's get her eye on the one and only, alpha worthy, adorable, Dempsey Solomon. Hopefully, they'll win the Sweethearts Award and be dubbed Cutest Couple. Massie will do anything to win that award, even if that means crushing a few of her own friends.

Alicia Rivera: Back in the Pretty Committee, and is the official girlfriend of: Josh Hotz, the boy who truly lives up to his name. Together, they're determined to win the Sweethearts Award, but what if Josh isn't exactly into 'competing against people' and doesn't want to win. Will Alicia ditch him for someone more competitive, and will this lead to an epic failure in their relationship? Can life get any worse?

Dyaln Marvil: Ten pounds lighter, and Ten times hotter. Dylan's got a whole new look, and she's ready to snag a date for the dance. Watch out, this fierce chick's ready to pounce.

Kristen Gregory: Boy fast's over, and Dune's in. Kristen's ready to ask him to the dance, but what happens when Dune's got someone else on his mind. Ugh, life is horrible x 10.

Claire Lyons: Can't even stand to look into Cam's eyes without tearing up. After all they've been through, he wants to get back together. No way is Claire letting him off the hook without a sincere apology, and gummy bears do not count as an apology, not this time.

**The Clique: The only harder thing than getting in, is staying in**

**A/N **What do you think? I like a lot of reviews please, so Read & Review.

**Enjoy : ) **


	2. Chapter 1: Boyfast, out, Boyfest, in

Briarwood Octavian Country Day

The Great Lawn

Monday, October 5th

8:05 AM

Massie Block stepped out of the Range Rover, and inhaled deeply. The boy fast was officially _over, _and she had her eye on Dempsey Soloman and he obviously liked her, meaning she was all set for a boyfriend.

Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil stumbled out of the car, scanning for their crushes who they could know freely date, because of the ended boyfast. Alicia of course, held her head high wearing her New York Yankees hat from Josh, she wore it proud and wouldn't let _anyone _forget that they were currently 'an official couple'.

"Dune called me yesterday," Kristen announced, "He's going to attend our school, isn't that exciting?"

Massie hummed, leading them to their favorite oak.

"This is it," Claire sighed, streching into a yawn, "The boy fast is _over,_"

"Have you responded to Cam's text yet?" Alicia questioned, slipping out her phone to text Josh.

"Not yet," Claire groaned, "I'm just not ready to forgive him,"

"I don't blame you," Dylan chugged down a bottle of water.

Massie nodded, "You've been with him for a while, go for someone new,"

"Yeah," Alicia agreed, not looking up from the screen of her phone.

Claire shrugged, "Maybe,"

"No worries Claire," Dylan said, "We've got all the boys at school, wrapped around our fingers,"

"_Exactly,_ you can get anyone you want," Massie cheered, "Don't let this power go to waste,"

Claire giggled. "I won't,"

"Now," Massie cleared her throat, "Who's ready for the boy fest?"

"Me," They all chirped.

Massie giggled, "After that confidence boost, I think we need to do an outfit check. Then we should probably head inside for first period,"

"When have you ever wanted to be on time?" Kristen asked, pretending to be shocked.

Massie smirk-admitted, "I want to see _Dempsey,_"

"Cute," Alicia exclaimed, glad her friend had someone worthy to date.

Massie, still smiling clapped her hands together. "Ok girls, Outfit check."

Dylan stood up first, showing off her new skinny body. She spun, and awaited her verdict. She wore True Religion shorts over a James Perse cotton top. She was wearing Marc Jacobs flats, and was carrying a Coach messenger bag. Her hair was trimmed slightly, and flowing along her back, curled into mini waves of red hair. She tamed it with a Burberry headband, and blue satin bows.

Massie clapped in approval, "Dylan, that outfit is _so _cute, 9.7,"

"9.5," Kristen stated, feeling a twinge of jealousy from Dylan's high rating from Massie.

"Same," Alicia smiled, knowing her outfit was better.

"9.8," Claire applauded, always handing out the highest ratings.

Dylan smirked and sat back down on her tote, just to make sure she didn't get any grass stains on her highly rated outfit.

"My turn," Kristen exclaimed, hopping up and striking a pose dramatically. She wore a Chloe Leopard printed shirt, with matching leggings hid under her Marc Jacobs mini skirt, and had on patent leather flats from Juicy. Her hair was pulled into a high bun, and her side bangs hung over her right eye. She was overly excited that her hair was now longer, and brighter.

"Hm," Massie tapped her chin, "9.5,"

"Same," Alicia and Dylan chirped.

"9.6," Claire decided.

Kristen smiled, and sat down, looking happy.

"I'll go," Claire suggested. She was wearing faded jeans with a Juicy Couture tank and Tory Burch flats, slung over her shoulder was a Balenciaga borrowed from Massie, of course. She had curled her hair the night before, but it ended up in a complete mess of puffs so she slicked it back with some hair products and hid the untamed curls in a messy bun.

"Nice hair," Massie giggled, obviously noticing it, "9.4,"

Alicia smiled, "9.3,"

"Same," Kristen grinned.

Dylan was nibbling on a low-fat brownie, "9.4," She spat.

Claire blushed, pleased with herself and sat.

Massie gave Alicia a look, and Alicia obeyed and stood up, pursing her lips and posed. She wore a BCBG Ginger Dress and a Ralph Lauren blazer over the dress. She wore beaded flats, and of course her hat. She held a Marc Jacobs white clutch, and her hair was let down behind her back, curled at the ends making her look like a supermodel, like always.

"9.7," Massie said.

"Agreed," The other girls squealed, adoring their friends outfit.

Massie automatically got up as Alicia began to sit down, "My turn," She sang. Massie, the best dressed of them all, of course. She sported an Alice and Olivia Sage Dress including a pale yellow belt, with Musa Swarovski-embellished sandals and clutched a Talullah Tu light blue clutch. Her hair was pulled into two adorable pigtails held by Juicy Couture ribbons, and yellow heart sunglasses covered most of her face.

"9.9," Alicia clapped, "You look ah-dorable,"

"9.9," Kristen and Claire agreed happily.

"9.9" Kristen said finally, and Massie smiled, beckoning them to stand.

They linked arms, and waited for Massie to announce the song they would walk to.

"We'll walk to Right Round," Massie breathed, "Ready?"

"I was born ready," Alicia smirked, making them giggle.

"Ah-five, ah-six, ah-five six sev-uhn eight!" Massie snapped her fingers, strutting towards the door.

They entered the school, with one thing on their mind:

Boy fast, out, Boy fest, in.

**What do you think? This is so fun to write ; )**

**But I'll need a few reviews, so, R&R**

**I'll do another chapter without a lot of reviews since this one was mainly about their outfits : ]**

**Enjoy : ] **


	3. Chapter 2: Dempsey, Forever and Always

Briarwood Octavian Country Day

Room B201 - English Class

Monday, October 5th

9:27 AM

Massie twirled a lock of hair around her finger, luckily, Dempsey was in her class, and sat directly behind her.

She flipped out her compact, pretending to look at herself, but was really staring at Dempsey.

He was sunk down in his seat, ruffling his hair dreamily. But what really made her heart melt, was when he winked. He _winked_.

Massie tried not to squeal, but instead, turned away. Her clutch began vibrating, and she quickly retrived it, grasping her cell phone.

**DEMPSEY: **I know I'm a babe and all, but stop staring at me ; )

Massie tried to hide the grin that was creeping onto her face, but she couldn't.

**MASSIE: **Conceited much? : )

Massie giggled at her response, it didn't make her seem desprete _or _calm. It made her seem neutral, meaning he wouldn't think of her as a boy crazy fanatic. This way, they'd have a stronger, less awkward relationship.

**DEMPSEY: **You're cute, you know that right?

Massie blushed, and smirked.

**MASSIE: **Of course I know that

**DEMPSEY: **Good ; ) ttyl

Massie slid her phone back in her purse, grinning from ear to ear. Dempsey was now her _official _crush, and possibly boyfriend. He was obviously hinting that he liked her, how hot is that? Derrick didn't do that, which is why Massie is no longer is in contact with that butt-wiggling, spotlight-stealing jerk.

"Dempsey, please pass out this papers," Ms. Dell handed him a stack of sheets.

Dempsey obeyed, and handed them out on the desks. Once he reached Massie's, he smiled. Massie returned the smile, and he beckoned her towards the paper he had placed on her desk. Massie reached out and read it, but nothing caught her attention. Until she spotted the note that remained on her desk:

_We should hang out : )_

_- Dempsey _

Massie's heart fluttered inside her. Her eyes reading the note over again, until she could memorize it.

Dempsey liked her, she liked him.

_Could life get any better? _Massie sighed to herself.

**Short chapter, I know.**

**Don't attack me : [**

**I need reviews to continue**

**Or I might quit the story : /**

**Thxx R&R **


End file.
